


We are running out of time

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always, Anal Fingering, Badly Written Smut, Coming Out, Gay Sex, M/M, PS Harry always tops and Louis always bottoms, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, etc. - Freeform, idek why i wrote this bc i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fuck in the locker room before the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"Okay guys this game is going to be easy." Harry announces as he stands on the schools locker room bench, gaining the rest if the teams attention.  
  
"We beat these guys many times before and we can easily do it again." Louis stands up next to Harry, his co-captain.  
  
"Just focus and work together as a team and this will be an easy win." Harry smiles at his teammates as he waits for Louis to speak. That's how they do it, being the co-captains of the team, every pre game speech they talk one after the other encouraging their team together.  
  
"We are red!" Louis shouts pounding his fist in the air, receiving shouts from his team.  
  
"We are black!" Harry continues.  
  
"We are one!" They shout together.  
  
"We are falcons!" The whole team shouts everyone bumping chests and shouting out getting pumped for the game in a few minutes. Harry and Louis smile at each other shyly trying not to look weird, they have been co-captains since their sophomore year and have been secretly dating since their freshman year.  
  
It all started when Harry and Louis were the rookies of the team and whoever the rookies are have to clean up after everyone else. Louis had finished his share of work fairly quickly and hopped into the shower. Harry finished his not long after that and when he walked in on Louis showering he saw how good that tan curvy body looks covered in the droplets of water.  Harry couldn’t resist but to join him and fuck him against the shower wall. After that they admitted their feelings for each other and have been unbreakable ever since.  
  
They know that if they wanted to come out they easily could but they don't want to take the chance of getting kicked off the team or dealing with hate. Yeah its 2014 but they boys don’t want to risk anything. It's only a couple more months left until they graduate and can be together in eastern London just like how they always wished.

"On the field everyone! I want a little pre game practice! Tomlinson, Styles say here I don't want my star players getting hurt until the game starts." Coach yells through the locker room door, only opening it enough to stick his big mouth in, everyone runs out after him an onto the field leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"So, Styles what are we going to do for twenty minutes?" Louis smirks as he jumps off the bench and look up at Harry through his lashes.  
  
"That's a good question Tomlinson and I'd just like to say that your are at a perfect height to-." Harry cuts himself off as he motions down to his crotch which is the same height as Louis mouth.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you'd bend me over the very bench that you're standing on and give me a little pre game fill." Louis smirks as he winks up at Harry.  
  
"I like the sound of that co-captain." Harry says as he steps down off the bench and grabs Louis' bum pulling him forward. "We are running out of time. Take your clothes off get on your knees bend your chest over the bench." Harry demands before he kisses Louis quickly. Louis nods at him before pushing down his shorts and jock strap and one go. He steps out of them and throws his jersey off and onto the ground. Harry does the same throwing his jersey right on top of Louis'.  
  
Louis hurries to fall onto his knees and lean his chest over the bench, presenting his ass to Harry and giving it a little shake for extra fun.  
  
"God babe. Your ass is going to kill me one day." Harry whispers as his fingers trail lightly over Louis' left check.  
  
"Come Harry we don't have much time." Louis is already hard in the anticipation of Harry's cock. The taller boy shoves his fingers into Louis' mouth. Louis sucks on it hard, swirling his tongues around the long boney fingers as he swallows them deep.  
  
"You are so blowing me when this game is over." Harry whispers as he pulls his fingers out. Harry lays his chest onto Louis' back and kisses his neck as he pushes in his first finger. Harry could fuck Louis a million of times and he still wouldn't get used to the feeling of something in his bum. He loves it though, god Louis could die happy with Harry's fingers or cock in him and Harry knows that too.  
  
Harry moves his finger in and out of Louis' slowly at first teasing and then progressing faster and faster just how Louis likes it. Harry grows hard at the sight of Louis' tight hole swallowing his finger and how soon his cock will be in this heat. He smirks when he hits that ball inside Louis making the small boy moan loudly in the locker room.  
  
Harry slips another finger in Louis as he sucks Louis' shoulder blade determined to leave a mark even though no one will see but Harry and Louis will and that’s all that matters. Harry pushes his fingers in quickly and curls his fingers at the last minute, hitting that spot and making Louis throw his head back.  
  
"Harry." He moans out. "M-More." He begs. Harry pushes in a third finger curling them all into Louis' prostate each time he pushes them in. Harry straightens up and reaches his left hand out towards his bag as he continues to twist his fingers in a moaning Louis. He loves it, loves how loud Louis will moan for Harry, they are like music to his ears and sometimes he’ll even get off on it. He grabs his small packet of lube and one of his condoms from his front pocket.  
  
"Gonna fuck you now." He mumbles as he removes his fingers, ignoring Louis' whine of protest, he rips over the packets with his teeth and rolls the condom on before squirting all the lube on him, careful about the fact that they need to play in ten minutes. Harry pumps himself as he spreads the lube about and finally he pushes his tips against Louis' clenching hole.

"God Harry hurry the fuck up already!" Louis nearly shouts at him, trying to push back onto Harry's cock.  
  
"Okay okay." Harry says as he pushes all the way in with one thrust until his hips and balls slap against the back of Louis' thighs. He stays like that for a couple seconds listening to Louis' unsteady breathing and breathing slowly himself as he tries not to fuck into the warm velvety walls. After a moment he slowly moves his hips in little circles waiting for Louis.  
  
"Go." That's all Louis needs to say to have Harry pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in roughly. "Harry!" Louis moans as Harry hits that special spot in him dead on. Harry continues to thrust into Louis, gripping the smaller boy’s hips hard knowing that he’s going to leave bruises, another mark on Harry will see.  
  
"We are running out of time." Harry mumbles as he glances at the clock. He wraps his arms around Louis' chest and pulls him upward until his chest is touching his back and the two are standing straight up on their knees. He continues fucks into Louis as he roams his hands over Louis' chest, tweaking his nipple, and finally down to his cock.  
  
"M' gonna cum." Louis whines out. Harry moves his hand with his thrusts bringing Louis closer to the edge and only a few more before-. "Harry!" He moans loudly as he cums over Harry's hand and the bench. Louis tightens around Harry who throws his head back and cums hard into the condom. They ride out their orgasms with Harry’s lips on Louis’ neck and Louis’ hand gripping Harry’s hair. Slowly Harry pulls out boy, happy when he doesn’t wince too much; they still got a game to play. When the boys separate the door of the locker room is opening.  
  
"Tomlinson! Styles! Get you arses out here we have a game to play!" Coach yells and thank god he only opened the door an inch for his stupid mouth.  
  
"Shit." Harry rushes to get the condom off throwing it in his bag along with the lube and grabbing his towel out to quickly wipe him, Louis and the bench down. Louis pulls jock strap as Harry scrambles to their shirts and grabbing the top one and throwing it at Louis who catches it and slips it on. Harry puts his jock strap and pants on quickly.  
  
"Hurry babe." Louis says as he runs out of the locker room leaving Harry to slip on his jersey and jog out after him.  
  
*  
  
It's half time and the team piles into the locker room. They are winning 6-0 and Louis and Harry scored them all. Louis had to keep fixing his jersey the whole game though because it's just really big on him, maybe he lost some weight recently, he has been eating better. Meanwhile Harry was having a similar problem expect his jersey was too tight, his mum probably shrunk it in the dyer.  
  
"Styles!" Niall the goalie comes over and slaps Louis' on the back. "I see you changed your look." He says to Louis who looks up from the bench at him in confusion. Niall just laughs and walks away to Zayn and Liam who are giving Harry a knowing look. Harry shakes his head in confusion as he walks around Louis to his locker grabbing his water out if it. When he turns around to see Louis back, which doesn't say Tomlinson or number 17. No Louis has Styles and number 28 on his back.  
  
"Fuck." Harry whispers as he grabs the hem of his jersey and rips it off of him. Louis turns around to Harry and sees the boy holding up a jersey, Louis' jersey. "I'm wearing your jersey." Harry says with wide eyes gaining the attention of many of his teammates.  
  
"And I'm wearing yours." Louis tears his off. "Shit." He looks around to see the whole locker room staring at the two co-captains.  
  
"Don't worry boys we knew you guys were together since you too became co-captains." Zayn smiles at them. “Also those bruises on your hips and neck Tomlinson weren’t there when we got dressed before.” Harry looks around to see everyone else smiling and nodding at them.

“So um, is this okay?” Harry asks as he grabs Louis’ hand. The team nods and mutters yes. Louis catches Harry's eye and smiles at him because the team knows and everything is okay.

When the game is over and they win the two boys walk hand in hand off the field wearing the others jersey. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...do i get more cookies?


End file.
